Ionic Bonds
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: After Fon Master Ion is captured and held captive, Sync is sent to guard him, and what transpires? Read and find out! SyncxIon PWP, yaoi, HJ, citris, part two of three oneshots. SPOILERS for before you fight Sync in the core


**Part two, huzzah!**

So this is the first piece of Tales of the Abyss fanfiction I ever wrote - so it sort of has a special place in my heart. SyncxIon is also my favourite pairing in the game, cute shota love for the WIN!

Oh, and funny story, according to my chemistry teacher, in ionic bonds the ions on BOTTOM (of the periodic table) really want to bond with other ions. Like they SERIOUSLY want it. Ionic bonds are also _very_ sticky.

**Yeah, chemistry class was never the same XD**

**Disclaimer: Oh please, Tales of the Abyss owns ME.**

* * *

Ion was locked in some cabin on some ship some_where_. He had been blindfolded when the Roukujinsho had captured him until he was locked safely in a cabin. Then had his arms tied above his head when he was brought here, wherever "here" was. He had no idea where he was being taken or why, though he knew he would have his life, at least until they got what they wanted out of him. Ion shivered slightly even though the cabin wasn't very cold.

Suddenly the heavy locks on the cabin door creaked and groaned as the door shuffled open. Sync stepped into the room and pushed the door shut behind him. Ion looked up at him. "Largo decided you needed an actual guard in here with you," he said. Ion didn't respond. Sync rolled his eyes behind his mask and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. Several minutes crawled by in silence. Finally Sync broke the silence. "So you're, a replica, of me?" He was looking intently at Ion, who shook his head.

"No, we're just replicas of the same person," he replied, slightly surprised by the question.

"Oh."

"...It's strange."

"What?"

"It's strange," Ion said again. "You're face is," he looked pointedly at Sync's mask, "is the same as mine." Unconsciously, it seemed, Sync's hand went to his mask. Then, as if to prove Ion's point, he slowly pulled his mask away from his face, revealing it to be almost exactly like Ion's. They stared at each other, Ion's expression politely puzzled, Sync's thoughtful. Suddenly Sync stepped forward and began to undo the chains that bound Ion's hands above his head. After several seconds of clanking and key scraping they came undone. Ion rubbed his sore wrists and smiled up at Sync. "Thank you," he said gratefully. Sync didn't respond. "But what if I-"

"-try to escape?" Sync finished the question for him. "Even if you took everyone on this ship out with your Fonic Artes, you wouldn't have the energy to actually escape." Ion's smile widened.

"I guess you're right," he replied. "Heh, even our thoughts are the same. Our thoughts and," Ion reached out and softly cupped the side of Sync's face, causing him to make a small noise in his throat, "our faces. I wonder if..." Ion withdrew his hand, smiling a coy smile. "If our bodies are the same, too...?" Sync raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? I guess they would be..."

"Do you, want to find out?" Sync looked suspiciously at Ion.

'_What is he trying to do_?' He thought. '_I know he can't use his Artes to attack me, and there's _no _way he could be coming on to me or something_... _Could he really just be curious_?' Ion was still looking at him intently, waiting for an answer. "Ehr, okay..." Sync placed his mask on the ground next to him and Ion eased his hat off his head and put it down next to Sync's mask. Next off came their shoes, and in Sync's case, gloves. Ion then began to pull his robes over his head, and after seeming to get stuck for a few seconds Sync took hold of the heavy fabric and pulled it over Ion's head. His hair had become ruffled and was all over his face and Sync almost smiled as he reached for the zipper to undo his coat, but Ion got there first, dragging it down his chest to open the garment, the sensation sending a light chill through Sync's body. The coat fell smoothly to the floor around his ankles. Sync and Ion looked each other in the face. "You wear tights," Sync said. Ion smiled almost apologetically.

"I know, they're part of my uniform. I don't mind, though." Ion then began to slowly take them off, sliding them down over his narrow hips, revealing more and more skin until they were down around his ankles, at which point he stepped out of them. Sync's eyes invariably began to flit downwards, but Ion put his fingers under Sync's chin and pushed his face up. "Not fair," he said quietly. A very faint blush crept into Sync's face as he also undid his pants and eased them down.

"There." They were both blushing now, looking into each other's eyes, trying their hardest not to look anywhere else. Finally Ion said,

"We're not the same." Grateful for the break in the silence, Sync replied,

"What?"

"Your hair, is longer than mine," Ion said, smiling as he reached out and lightly touched Sync's hair. Sync's eyes watched Ion's hand come forward and then snapped back onto his face at the contact.

"Well, your chest is narrower than mine," Sync said, pressing his fingers into Ion's chest.

"Yes, and your shoulders," Ion's voice was raised challengingly as he gripped Sync's shoulders, "are only a little broader than mine." His grip was slowly tightening.

"Fine," Sync's voice had also risen. "Your hips-" Sync dug his fingernails into Ion's hips as he pulled them forward into his own. Ion cried out in surprise as he was pulled flush up against the other boy. "-are slimmer than mine." Sync moved his hips against Ion's to prove the point.

"Ahh...!" Ion hissed softly at Sync's action, a violent shiver coursing through him as heat began to pool between his legs. Sync's eyes widened in shock and he pushed Ion's hips away and looked down, a furious blush flooding into his face. Ion bit down on his lower lip and looked away. "I, um, sorry, it's just that-" In one smooth motion Sync had pressed Ion up against the wall, wrapped his arms around Ion and pulled him into a heated kiss, swallowing any excuse he had tried to make. Now it was Ion's eyes that widened in shock, but as Sync moved his lips against his in a warm friction, they began to drift closed in what was fast becoming completely bliss. Ion wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, urgently opening his mouth, but Sync pulled away before he could accept Ion's invitation. They were staring at each other again, blushing all the more deeply. "I'm sorry..." Ion said softly.

"Sh-shut up, I, I-"

"-kissed you first?" Ion offered. Sync looked away. "It's okay," Ion said very quietly. "It felt, nice..." He smiled. Taking the hint Sync kissed Ion again and he made a small noise in his throat as he opened his mouth to him, tempting the other boys tongue into his mouth with his own. Sync held Ion very close to him as they kissed, a heat spreading through both of them, in their chests, between their legs...

"Mmn!" Sync half groaned into the other boy's mouth, pressing his hips against his, grinding them together. Ion let go of their kiss as he cried out; Sync's quickly forming erection rubbing against his. Sync swallowed Ion's groans in a passionate kiss and ran his hands up and down his back, loving the smooth, pale skin under his finger tips. Ion arched into Sync's touches, dragging his hands down over his shoulders, chest and nipples, making them hard with arousal. Sync moaned as his lips left Ion's, who looked disappointedly back at Sync, but as he began to trail hot kisses down his neck all complaint was forgotten. Sync felt Ion's hands tense against his chest as he placed more kisses on the sensitive skin. Ion cried out as he began to bite down in places.

"Ah-hah, S-sync, I-" Ion didn't even have to make the demand before Sync reached for Ion's arousal and began to stroke him, up and down. Ion cried out, grateful to the wall behind him for keeping him standing as his knees went weak from pleasure. "OH, hah, ah, Sync, oh g- don't stop!" His breathing was harsh and shallow as he reached for Sync's erection and began to pump it at the same time. Sync moaned, his grip on Ion tightening as he moved his hand faster. Ion began thrusting his hips back against Sync's hand, precum oozing into the hot, sticky friction, his hand speeding up in his arousal. Sync pressed himself up against Ion again, moaning and breathing hard into his ear. Ion threw his head back in a cry of ecstasy has he came, spilling his seed all over Sync's hand, his own grip tightening, making Sync come too in a strangled call.

They held each other for a while, their breathing quieting in unison in the aftermath of their climaxes. After a while Ion brought his hand up to his lips and sucked every last drop of liquid from his fingers, loving the taste. Sync blushed as he watched and then imitated him, also making Ion blush as he opened his eyes. Sync wondered for a second if Ion had done this before, with someone else, but decided not to ask. Instead he slowly let go of him and they both began to put their clothes back on without saying anything. When they were fully clothed again they turned to look at one another. "So, what happens now?" Sync asked quietly.

"I'm, tired, you could go report to the others that I'm sleeping and, didn't need a guard, if you want to clean up..." Ion replied.

"Um, sure," Sync said, not thinking of a better idea. Sync picked up his mask and was about to put it on, but gave Ion and light kiss on the lips before he did so. He turned and quickly left the room, his mind suddenly catching up to him and being in a million places at once all at the same time. As the locks on the door were locked up again Ion slid down the wall and his head drooped onto his shoulder. His last thoughts were of Sync as his eyes fluttered closed into a deep, satisfied sleep.

* * *

Hope it was all right! Final chapter is **Covalent Bonds**.

**I eat up reviews like Fomicry eats up Seventh Fonons, GIVE ME MORE!**


End file.
